


Understanding

by Yullenslullaby



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, mentions of past abusive relationship, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenslullaby/pseuds/Yullenslullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitivamente no era un buen día para Lee Taemin. Después de llegar tarde al examen de literatura y no haber podido almorzar por olvidarse la cartera, llegaba a casa y, ¿qué encontraba? Nada. O mejor dicho; a nadie. El único rastro de que alguien hubiera estado dentro de ella era una nota sobre la mesa del salón.<br/>_______________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninonineta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ninonineta).



Definitivamente no era un buen día. Después de llegar tarde al examen de literatura y no haber podido almorzar por olvidarme la cartera, llegaba a casa y, ¿qué me encontraba? Nada. O mejor dicho; a nadie. El único rastro de que alguien hubiera estado dentro era una nota sobre la mesa del salón, la cual leía:

_ ‘’Tu padre y yo hemos decidido irnos en una segunda luna de miel, así que estaremos fuera unas semanas. Tienes dinero en la cocina. Si necesitas algo, llama a la tía.  _

_ Te quiere, mamá. _ ’’

No era una sorpresa. Después de todo mi padre llevaba mucho tiempo siendo infiel, y cada vez que mi madre le descubría una amante nueva se iban de  _ segunda _ luna de miel(siempre era la segunda).  _ Para renovar el vínculo matrimonial _ , decían.  Aún así, a pesar de estar ya acostumbrado, la situación me hizo sentir solo y pequeño como siempre lo hacía. 

Suspirando, dejé la mochila en el sofá y subí a mi habitación. Allí cambié el uniforme por ropa más cómoda, miré por unos minutos las notificaciones en mi móvil antes de dejarlo sobre la mesilla y me tiré en cama, cabeza a los pies de esta, quitándome las gafas. El pelo que escapaba de la coleta que llevaba, largo hasta bajo los hombros, me hacía cosquillas en el cuello, pero ni siquiera tenía la energía suficiente para mover el brazo y así apartarlo. 

Y en ese estado, una idea se formó en mi semi-consciente mente; los exámenes finales habían terminado, y estaría solo por al menos un par de semanas. Mis padres nunca me habían permitido salir, siempre me tenía que quedar a estudiar y, aunque no me molestaba realmente, quería experimentar la vida que mis compañeros de clase habían llevado todas esas noches que yo me quedaba en casa. Con ese pensamiento, caí dormido.

________________________________

Cuando el frío que me envolvía no me permitió seguir durmiendo (no había sido buena idea quedarme destapado), eran ya las ocho de la tarde. Aún luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos estiré mi mano tratando de alcanzar el móvil, pero no le llegaba desde la posición en la que estaba. Aún así, seguí intentándolo hasta caer de la cama.

Media hora después y recién salido de la ducha, comencé a prepararme. Había hablado por teléfono con Kibum, un compañero de clase con el que hablaba a veces en los recesos. Él era alguien muy social de por sí, y se sentía natural estar con él, así que tras pensarlo un poco, decidí que era la persona a la que asistir. Acordamos vernos a las nueve y media en la estación de metro cerca de mi casa. Desde allí iríamos a una discoteca. Honestamente, estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que se presentaba una ocasión como esta, así que no tenía ni idea de qué vestir. Finalmente, tras largos y numerosos minutos de contemplación, me decidí por un conjunto que había comprado para halloween, pero nunca había llegado a usar. Afortunadamente, no era algo muy exagerado (eso esperaba, al menos).

Cuando dieron las nueve y veinte ya estaba saliendo de casa, únicamente llaves, cartera y móvil en mano. La caminata no era muy larga, y pronto pude avistar a Kibum, al parecer acompañado. 

-¡Vaya con el santurrón, si sabe vestirse…!-Kibum exclamó al verme, acompañado de un silbido por parte de su acompañante.

Ah. Podía sentir el color en mis mejillas. Por suerte ya era de noche, y no se veía mucho. Aún así, Kibum debió de notar la vergüenza que me envolvía, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue darme una palmada alentadora en el hombro. 

-Este es Minho, mi novio.-dijo después-. Minho, este es Taemin, mi compañero de clase.

-Encantado-saludó este, extendiéndome una mano la cual estreché un poco hesitante, pero sonriente. 

-Igualmente.

Tras esa breve charla, comenzamos a caminar. Kibum y Minho iban de la mano, y parecían inmersos en una conversación, así que me mantuve un poco al margen, no queriendo interrumpir, cuando Kibum se dirigió a mí. 

-Hey, Taem.-sorprendido aunque no molesto, por el diminutivo por el que confiadamente me llamó, le miré-. Gracias por pensar en mí hoy. Pensé que no querías relacionarte con la gente como yo…-dijo esto agachando la cabeza. En cierto sentido sus palabras extendieron un sentimiento cálido en mi pecho.

-Nada de eso. Es solo que mis padres son un poco estrictos. Estoy siempre entre libros y no tengo tiempo ni de hacer amigos… Así que cuando me paré a pensar en la gente que me rodeaba, llegué a la conclusión de que solo podía confiar en ti.-cuando empecé a hablar estaba tranquilo, pero en algún momento mi voz había empezado a temblar. Dios, estaba tan poco acostumbrado a tratar con gente… ¿Realmente era buena idea todo aquello? Incluso si no lo fuera, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

-¡Taemin!-cuando mis pensamientos volvieron en orden, un alegre Kibum estaba colgado de mi cuello en un estrecho abrazo que no supe cómo corresponder.- ¡Eres tan lindo! 

Definitivamente no me sonrojaría. 

________________________________

En poco tiempo habíamos llegado a la discoteca, un establecimiento llamado Velvet(aunque no me interesase, me enteraría; un  _ gran  _ cartel se encargaba de ello), con puertas amplias frente a las que una larga fila de gente esperaba. Nos colocamos al final de esta, carnés de identidad en mano (afortunadamente había cumplido los 18 hace no mucho), y esperamos. 

Cuando entré, comprendí por qué el local se llamaba de esa forma. Prácticamente todo lo que podías ver entre la multitud era (parecía) de seda. 

-Taem, ¿qué quieres beber? ¡Yo invito!-Kibum me sonrió sobre el barullo, acercándose a la barra (yo y Minho tras él, quien me sonrió dulcemente como si se disculpara por la sobre-energía de su novio). El bajo de una típica canción dance resonaba en todo el lugar. 

-Lo que tú tomes está bien.-no supe si el rubio me había oído hasta que asintió con la cabeza tras tomar la mano de Minho. 

Ahora que me fijaba… Tanto Kibum como yo éramos bastante más bajos que él, y, con su pantalón que le iba de segunda piel y la melena morena que exponía su cuello, parecía aún más alto si no te parabas junto a él. Kibum llevaba una vestimenta similar; pantalones pitillo rojos y camisa blanca, casi a medio desabotonar, con una cazadora de cuero por encima. Ambos lucían estupendos, haciéndome sentir un poco estúpido. 

-¿Taemin?-solo me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolos cuando Minho se dirigió a mí. 

-Perdona.

Tras lo que debió de ser una hora de bebidas y charla, la pareja había desaparecido entre la muchedumbre y yo me encontraba en la barra con un ron con coca-cola frente a mí, mirando los mensajes que había mandado mi madre para decirme cuándo volverían. Estaba concentrado escribiendo una respuesta en el momento en que sentí algo golpear mi costado. 

Lo único que vi cuando me giré fue una melena rubia sobre mi hombro. Quienquiera que fuese, desprendía un olor cítrico muy agradable que apenas noté debido a la sorpresa. El dueño de la melena emitió un sonido gutural y se alejó de mi hombro hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos cruzados que había puesto sobre la barra. Sonaba fatal.

-Uh…-carraspeé, pensándome qué palabras usar-¿Te encuentras bien? 

El desconocido alzó la vista y sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en los míos. Entonces sonrió, dejándome sin aliento. 

-Solo necesito un respiro…-dicho esto, se levantó del asiento. O lo intentó. Ya que si yo no hubiera estado allí para atrapar su cuerpo se habría dado de bruces contra el suelo. 

-Deja que te ayude.-murmuré cerca de su oído para que me oyera sobre la música. Después de todo, no podía dejarlo a su suerte en ese estado. 

Y después de haber pedido una botella de agua al bartender que nos miraba con desinterés, guié al hombre hasta un pequeña plaza no lejos de la discoteca. Allí se dejó caer en un banco y yo le tendí la botella, sentándome también a su lado. Un suspiro escapó mis labios. No me había dado cuenta de que yo también necesitaba aire fresco. 

Tras un muy largo rato de silencio en el que yo había aprovechado para descansar la vista(salir sin gafas costaba caro a mi cuerpo),  _ él _ habló. 

-Siento que hayas tenido que molestarte en traerme hasta aquí.-parecía mucho más sobrio.

-No es molestia. Yo también lo necesitaba.-le sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él de la nada soltó una leve carcajada, pero sonó más sincera que borrada.

-Al principio pensé que eras una chica-se cubrió la boca con una mano, tal vez tratando de reprimir otra carcajada-, por el pelo. Una bastante fuerte.  

-Ah…-suspiré, finjiendo molestia- Me lo dicen mucho. -una sonrisa en mis labios me traicionó al final de la oración. Y en ese momento, pensé que si no hubiera tomado alcohol jamás podría haber bromeado de esa forma con alguien a quien acababa de conocer. 

________________________________

Mientras Jonghyun (así se había presentado) hablaba, no pude evitar examinar su aspecto con la mirada. Parecía ser rubio teñido, un hombre para nada alto, pero por sus marcados músculos visiblemente  hacía ejercicio(esto se notaba bajo la ligera camiseta blanca y vaqueros rasgados que llevaba). Él y yo habíamos terminado hablando de nuestras vidas en aquel mismo lugar. Me contó que había salido para celebrar el haber terminado su tercer año en la carrera de filología inglesa que estaba cursando, pero había bebido más de lo que su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a soportar esa noche y así terminó casi colapsando sobre mí. Yo le conté que era la primera vez que hacía este tipo de cosas y lo estúpido que me sentía. Jonghyun rió y dijo que se alegraba de que hubiera decidido probar la vida nocturna ese mismo día, o probablemente él hubiera terminado ahogándose en una cuneta. Así mismo, descubrimos que ya nos conocíamos. Resultó ser que él era quien solía atenderme en la única cafetería a la que iba regularmente para estudiar. Estábamos inmersos es una animada conversación sobre los distintos tipos de clientes que había, cuando mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. 

-Perdona.-me disculpé mientras lo sacaba, a lo cual Jonghyun contestó con un gesto, restándole importancia.

Era un mensaje de Kibum, diciendo que Minho estaba demasiado borracho para seguir y preguntando si me iría con ellos en taxi. ¿...Irse? ¿Ya? Rápidamente miré el reloj de mi móvil. Sin que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, habían pasado ya tres horas. No era muy tarde, pero la verdad era que, aunque había dormido por la tarde, sentía el sueño pesado sobre mis párpados.

Tras asegurarme de que Jonghyun llegaría bien a su casa por sí mismo (le había dado mi número para que me mandara un mensaje cuando lo hubiera hecho, aunque eso era solo una excusa para mantener el contacto) intercambiamos despedidas y yo volví hasta la entrada de la discoteca, donde Minho y Kibum me esperaban.

Tan pronto como llegué a casa y mi cuerpo tocó la superficie de la cama, perdí toda razón, cayendo en brazos de morfeo sin siquiera quitarme el calzado.

________________________________

Cuando recuperé la conciencia lo hice con un gruñido afónico. Me sentía mareado y sucio, así que lo primero que hice fue ducharme y lavarme los dientes. Después tomé algo de comida (ya me había saltado la hora de desayunar) y decidí ponerme a leer un buen libro ya que me esperaba una tarde de la tan no novedosa soledad. 

Estaba eligiendo un libro cuando repentinamente los recuerdos de la noche pasada me abrumaron. Muerto de vergüenza, dejé caer el libro que tenía en manos. ¡...Ay, madre! Jonghyun debía de pensar que era muy patético, después de mi boba forma de actuar. Aún sufriendo el bochorno busqué mi móvil entre la ropa que me había quitado y abrí la sección de mensajes, que mostraba tres que habían sido recibidos mientras yo dormía.

**Número desconocido** :

→Saaaaafe. ¿Ves? Te dije que llegaría de una pieza a casa incluso si me dejaras en el Sáhara. (✿´‿`)

→Me lo pasé muy bien esta noche… espero que puedas pasarte por el café a la tarde; te invitaré a algo como agradecimiento por ayudarme 

→Soy Jonghyun, por cierto

El corazón me iba a mil por hora. Miré el reloj, temiendo que fuera ya demasiado tarde para ir, pero eran apenas las cinco y media. Murmurando un gracias a dios, me levanté del suelo en el que me había sentado y comencé a vestirme. 

Cuando salí de casa, me encontré sonriente y nervioso. Afortunadamente, la cafetería estaba a solo unas cuantas calles(lo conveniente que es vivir en el centro de la ciudad); el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo actuar, pero no como para comerme el tarro sobre ello. Una bonita sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jonghyun al verme. Sin embargo, la mía se desvaneció.

Unos oscuros moretones que no estaban ahí la noche anterior se extendían por su pómulo y el puente de su nariz.

-¡Buenas tardes! Me alegra verte de nuevo.-saludó cuando estuve frente al contador, donde él se encontraba tomando las órdenes.

-Hey…-contesté, observando su rostro más cuidadosamente-¿Qué te ha pasado? 

-¿Eh?-su expresión cambió a una confusa.

-Los moretones.

-Ah, eso. No es nada, ¡solo que soy bastante patoso!-de nuevo sonrió-Me di de lleno con la puerta del armario cuando llegué a casa, y parece ser que me salen con bastante facilidad-se encogió de hombros-En fin, ¿qué quieres tomar?

Un poco perdido por el repentino cambio de tema, tuve que estar un rato recogiendo mis pensamientos para contestar.

-Un chocolate francés.

-¡Marchando! Puedes sentarte en una mesa allí cerca, en un rato te acompaño.-dicho esto, se giró hacia las máquinas tras el mostrador y comenzó a preparar mi bebida. 

________________________________

Al final, ya que debido al tiempo no había muchos clientes, terminamos la mayor parte de la tarde inmersos en entretenidas conversaciones de nuevo y hasta que su turno terminó y un chico con cara de estar siempre perdido tomó el puesto, entonces nos levantamos y yo salí a esperarlo fuera mientras él se cambiaba a ropa de calle. 

-Gracias por esperarme.-oí desde atrás después de no mucho. 

Cuando me giré para enfrentar la voz, Jonghyun estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había esperado. Por un momento nos mantuvimos de esa forma, totalmente estáticos. Sólo unos centímetros aparte y nuestros alientos chocando, no sabía qué hacer con mi vista. Viajaba de sus labios a sus propios ojos, que parecían observar un punto a lo bajo. Entonces, tras lo que bien pudieron ser dos segundos o dos minutos, dio un paso atrás. 

Jonghyun había abierto la boca y se disponía a hablar cuando su teléfono sonó y, disculpándose, me dio la espalda para contestar, alejándose algunos pasos más. Después de una corta conversación con quien fuera que llamase, se giró de nuevo hacia mí y, tras otra disculpa y una rápida despedida, acordamos vernos de nuevo al día siguiente. 

Viendo su espalda desaparecer por la distancia de las calles, me quedé plantado en el sitio. Aún confuso como para moverme. 

En aquel momento tras salir del café, él… ¿iba a besarme? 

Eso había parecido, pero era imposible. Él mismo me había dicho aquella misma tarde que vivía con su pareja, así que de ninguna manera tendría ese tipo de intenciones conmigo. Aún así… No pude empujar el calor que me invadió desde el centro del pecho, o el cosquilleo que apareció en mis mejillas. 

________________________________

Durante la semana siguiente, continué yendo cada tarde a la cafetería, donde terminaba inmerso una y otra vez en conversaciones con Jonghyun (quien siempre terminaba invitándome a algo, aunque yo me negase), en más número o en menos dependiendo de la cantidad de clientes. Al mismo tiempo, las mañanas de instituto ya no eran lo mismo. Desde el lunes que fue tras aquella noche, hablaba mucho más con Kibum (más que nada se pasaba el rato intentando educarme en tendencias musicales o moda, pero era divertido estar con él), y hasta con Minho, quien había descubierto estaba en la otra clase. Me daba la impresión de que había hecho mis primeros amigos de verdad. Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que aquel sábado llegó.

Le había mandado un mensaje a Jonghyun avisando de que no iría a la cafetería porque tenía que preparar una exposición sobre la que dependía mi nota perfecta en matemáticas avanzadas, de modo que a las ocho y media, cuando su turno en el trabajo terminaba, yo llevaba ya cinco horas trabajando frente al ordenador y casi había terminado de dar los últimos retoques. Fue tras haber terminado una hora después que, estando en la cocina para preparar un té, sentí mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de chándal que llevaba, haciéndome casi salpicar agua hirviendo sobre mis piernas. 

Ceñudo, cogí la llamada sin siquiera mirar de quién era.

-¿Sí?-fue mi saludo enfadado.

-Uh… ¿Taemin? Siento llamarte a estas horas...-y esa mi sorprendente respuesta. 

Era sin duda la voz de Jonghyun, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. Sonaba temblorosa y desorientada, con el ruido de la lluvia como fondo. 

-¡Jonghyun! No te preocupes, no es tan tarde.-tras un momento de duda, decidí tomar el toro por los cuernos- ¿Estás bien?

-Verás… -se quedó en silencio un buen rato, hasta que suspiró- Lo siento, es mejor si te lo cuento en persona, después de todo. Podría… ¿Podría ir hasta allí?-cuando terminó de hablar parecía que su voz desaparecería en cualquier momento, y yo me sentí inquieto. 

-Pues claro, te mandaré la dirección por mensaje.

________________________________

Lo que menos esperaba cuando abrí la puerta veinte minutos después, era sentir unos brazos fuertes, pero temblorosos, aferrarse a mi torso. Jonghyun me abrazaba estrechamente, humedeciendo mi hombro, como si al soltarse se fuera a desplomar (lo cual no dudaba). Cuando se separó, comprendí que la humedad que había sentido era no sólo debido a sus lágrimas o a que estuviera empapado de la lluvia, sino también al hecho de que gran parte de su cara estaba ensangrentada.. Un corte bastante profundo deslizaba su longitud en su mejilla derecha, mientras otro de la misma gravedad o peor ocupaba su labio superior en el mismo lado. Y al fijarme un poco más pude ver claramente que estaba más lleno de moratones de lo usual. Siempre llevaba al menos uno encima, y yo había comenzado a dudar de los motivos que contaba… Entonces comprendí lo que estaba pasando.  _ Si lo hubiera notado antes… ¿podría haber evitado esta situación? _ , pensaba mientras hacía que Jonghyun entrara en la casa y lo guiaba hasta el cuarto de baño para que se secase antes de pillar un resfriado.

Allí le tendí toallas y le expliqué cómo funcionaba la ducha; él se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, cabizbajo. Mientras el sonido del agua corriendo llenaba el pasillo, volví de nuevo a la cocina y calenté agua de nuevo para hacer té, esta vez para dos. Cuando hube terminado, cogí el botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre estaba junto al frigorífico aunque nadie lo utilizase nunca y, dejándolo sobre la mesa que ocupaban las tazas de té, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a Jonghyun acercándose. 

Lo que vi cuando lo encaré, me dejó mudo. Vestía tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y llevaba otra sobre el pelo, su pecho  _ repleto _ de más moretones y algunas cicatrices además de otras varias heridas recientes y lo que  parecían ser sospechosas quemaduras de cigarrillo. No quise imaginar el estado de su espalda.

-¿Tienes algo que pueda ponerme? Lo mío está… sucio.-preguntó visiblemente avergonzado. Yo asentí con la cabeza y fui al cuarto de mis padres (porque aunque él era de menor estatura, tenía músculos más tonificados, así que supuse que mi ropa no le serviría).

Volví con relativa rapidez y un chándal de mi padre en manos, el cual le tendí., y mientras él comenzaba a vestirse yo me senté a la mesa y comencé a sorber de mi té tratando de no dirigir mi mirada hacia su piel. Cuando terminó y tomó asiento también imitando mi acción, pensé que tenía que hacerle las curas en esos cortes, o se infectarían. Me levanté y cogí el botiquín, sacando las cosas necesaria, pero cuando me acerqué, él agarró mi brazo y me miró a los ojos. 

-¿No vas a preguntarme qué ha pasado?-su voz estaba ronca, y daba la impresión de que lloraría de nuevo. Algo se derrumbó en mi interior. No quería verlo así. Quería ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, como durante aquellas tardes que habíamos pasado en la cafetería. De modo que le sonreí con toda la calidez que pude reunir, y le miré a los ojos.

-No tiene sentido que te incomode con un interrogatorio. Si quieres hablar de ello, te escucharé, pero no quiero empujarte a ello. Ahora lo que más me preocupa es que tus heridas sean tratadas.-me estaba dando golpes mentales por haber sido tan bruto al hablar, cuando él me soltó y emitió una débil sonrisa. 
    
    
    ________________________________

Tras haber tratado todas las heridas y golpes tanto en su torso como su cara, terminamos nuestras respectivas bebidas y lo dejé acomodarse en mi habitación mientras yo ponía una lavadora con su ropa y volvía a acompañarle. Estaba sentado en mi cama cuando abrí la puerta, y observaba alrededor, así que me senté junto a él apoyando la espalda en la pared a la que estaba pegado un lateral de la no tan ancha cama. Nos quedamos en esa posición un buen par de minutos, mirándonos de vez en cuando, hasta que oí movimiento y pronto pude sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, también con la espalda contra la pared.

-Mi novio, él…-habló cuando se hubo acomodado- Llevaba un tiempo siendo violento y abusivo-mis temores se habían coonfirmado-. Al principio era solo durante el sexo. Me dejaría marcas o moretones por los que luego se disculparía, así que no me importaba realmente. Pero después empezaron los celos excesivos. Me inundaría el móvil de llamadas y mensajes si no estaba en casa diez minutos de terminar mi turno en la cafetería. y luego me acusaría de estar liándome con otra gente. Y poco a poco esas discusiones comenzaron a venir acompañadas de golpes y palizas cada vez peores -tragó saliva antes de subir la vista que había fijado en su regazo y mirarme-. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo-esta última oración salió en un susurro-. Lo verdaderamente malo era el tiempo en el que eso no estaba pasando. Cuando me pedía perdón, diciendo que era solo el calentón del momento, que no volvería a pasar… Aunque siempre se repetía. O cuando estaba a solas, y me ponía a pensar que todo era mi culpa. Que si simplemente no le hubiera hecho enfadar, él no tendría que pegarme. Durante estos casi tres años viví agachando la cabeza cada vez que estaba cerca suya, quedándome solo y cada vez más, porque no tenía permitido relacionarme con gente que no fuera él-una carcajada llena de sarcasmo salió de su garganta, y miró hacia el techo-. No tengo familia a menos de cien quilómetros, así que fue simple para él alejarme de todos y que nadie notara nada… En fin, todo esto siguió hasta que comenzaron los exámenes finales. Cada vez que estaba en esa casa no quería más que llorar, y era honestamente agotador, así que aproveché el estudiar como excusa y conseguí que me dejara estar en la biblioteca hasta la noche tras terminar el trabajo. Con todo ese novedoso tiempo a solas, empecé a darle vueltas a nuestra relación. Y a medida que los días pasaban, yo me iba dando cuenta de las cosas. De cómo el sexo se había convertido en violaciones reiteradas, de cómo yo ya no le amaba ni él a mí  por mucho que lo dijera tras cada paliza, o de cómo ese tipo de relación me estaba arrebatando a una velocidad asombrosa toda  identidad-sólo noté las lágrimas en mis mejillas cuando Jonghyun extendió sus manos y las limpio con sus pulgares-. El día que hice mi último examen, sabía que no había manera de volver a pasar por eso ahora que lo veía de esta manera. Así que apagué el móvil y no lo encendí hasta que estuve de vuelta y te envié aquellos mensajes, fui a trabajar y cuando salí me metí en el primer bar que encontré. Después de eso mi memoria está borrosa hasta el momento en que me sacaste de la discoteca. Esa noche me hizo las quemaduras de pitillo que viste, así como los golpes por los que preguntaste la tarde siguiente-una de sus manos que había permanecido sobre mi cuello me acarició la mejilla con suavidad, mientras que era él quien ahora derramaba lágrimas silenciosas-. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hiciste cada segundo que pasaste conmigo esta semana… Incluso ahora, parece que mi corazón va a estallar- _ ah, conozco el sentimiento _ …-. Hoy, cuando no viniste, me di cuenta de que ya te necesitaba. De que cada vez pensaba más en ti y menos en él y- y puede que esto te parezca asqueroso viniendo de alguien como yo, pero… pero creo que me he enamorado de ti y no hay forma de no sentirme como me siento. Así que cuando llegue a casa y le vi, le dije que no quería seguir con todo eso. Que había llegado a odiarlo y que no quería volver a verle. Y me sentí tan, tan bien; tan libre...-hubo unos largos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos habló o se movió, a excepción del momento en que alargué mi mano y tomé la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos- Entonces me hizo todo esto. Probablemente me hubiera  matado si yo no me hubiera defendido por primera vez y hubiera salido corriendo.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros, y comprendí que era mi turno de decir algo. Pero no conseguí encontrar las palabras adecuadas, así que simplemente me abracé a su              cuello, sintiendo un calor húmedo en mis mejillas. 

-Lo siento-susurré-. Lo siento tanto… Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Siento que hayas tenido que vivir todo eso. Eres tan fuerte, dios… Lo siento.-las palabras salían de mi garganta entre pequeños sollozos sin que pudiera controlarlo. Jonghyun correspondía mi abrazo y lloraba también, dibujando círculos en mi espalda con su pulgar.

Nos quedamos así largos minutos, hasta que dejamos de llorar y levanté mi cabeza, juntando nuestras frentes. Nos miramos a los ojos, y ambos supimos que nos besaríamos, porque nos movimos al mismo tiempo, cerrando toda distancia.

________________________________

Cuando despertamos, uno en los brazos del otro, ya había pasado la hora de desayunar. Tras comprobar que la ropa de Jonghyun estaba limpia y la función de secadora de la lavadora había hecho su  trabajo, él se vistió y yo lo acompañé hasta la entrada. Me explicó que el follón de la noche pasada había dejado cosas que solucionar, así que, tras hacer que  me prometiera que no entraría en su casa si él estaba allí y que iría a que trataran propiamente sus cortes cuanto antes, nos despedimos con un beso y el acuerdo de mantener el contacto. 

Pero el acuerdo nunca se mantuvo, y una semana después no había recibido ninguna llamada ni mensaje de su parte. Al mismo tiempo, cada vez que llamaba me daba error y ninguno de mis mensajes llegaban a su destino. Incluso pasé por la cafetería, pero allí me dijeron que Jonghyun había dejado de trabajar con ellos. 

Kibum y Minho me decían que no me preocupase, pero, ¿cómo no preocuparme? ¡Jonghyun podría estar ingresado en la UCI de un hospital con una paliza mortal encima, y yo no tenía manera de enterarme! Estaba en mi habitación, pensándome si contactar con los hospitales de la zona y comprobarlo cuando el timbre resonó por toda la casa. ¿Mis padres? Se suponía que volverían al día siguiente, no ese. Así que… ¿podría ser?

Rápidamente me levanté de la cama, corriendo hasta la puerta. La empujé abierta y tan pronto vi a la persona tras ella me lancé a sus brazos.

-Te odio…-murmuré contra su cuello.

-Lo siento, llego tarde.-respondió sonriente cuando le miré. Ah, esa sonrisa.  _ ¿Era antes tan reluciente? _

Sin perder el tiempo, me ocupé de borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios, con los míos. En ese momento no me importaba nada. No me importaba estar en pleno pasillo donde los vecinos pudieran vernos, ni el enfado; ni siquiera la preocupación que hasta hace unos segundos parecía estar aplastándome. 

Fue Jonghyun quien, sin romper el beso y elevando todo mi peso, se ocupó de meternos en casa y cerrar la puerta, contra la que luego apoyó la espalda para no perder el equilibrio. 

Un minuto después estábamos en mi cuarto, aún dejando que la llama en nuestros interiores se alimentase. En algún momento nuestras prendas habían comenzado a desaparecer, y yo me encontraba tumbado sobre mi cama, desvestido de cintura par arriba y jadeando cada vez que Jonghyun, en igualdad de vestimenta y sentado en mi abdomen, dejaba un beso húmedo sobre la piel de  mi cuello. No podía pensar; me dejaba llevar totalmente por las embriagantes sensaciones. En algún lugar al fondo de mi conciencia, algo gritaba que me lo pensara, que realmente solo conocía al hombre de dos semanas y una había estado desaparecido. Sin embargo, el resto de  mi ser, me decía que saboreara cada parte de él; que lo amaba. Y así, nos tiramos al abismo sin mirar atrás.

________________________________

Más tarde, ambos bajo las mantas, con piernas enrtrelazadas y manos que acariciaban la piel que primero alcanzaban y susurros cuidadosos como si se fueran a agotar en cualquier momento, Jonghyun me contaría los sucesos de aquella semana. Cómo había pasado por el hospital y le habían tenido que dar puntos a sus heridas, cómo su exnovio había desaparecido del mapa tras tener que amenazar con denunciarle por agresión; cómo había ido a visitar a su familia, o cómo había dejado su trabajo en la cafetería y cambiado de vivienda ( _ para poder seguir adelante _ , diría él).

Y aún más tarde, cuando mis padres hubieran vuelto y el timbre nos hubiera despertado, yo me vería forzado a presentarles a Jonghyun como nada más que  _ Jonghyun _ , a lo que mi madre sonreiría señalando el lugar en el cuello de Jonghyun donde mis labios habían dejado huella. Entonces correría a contarle orgullosamente a mi padre que su hijo ya había crecido lo suficiente como para tener novio.

Por supuesto, ni él ni yo nos atreveríamos a negarlo cuando mi madre llegase a esa conclusión.
    
    
      
    
    

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente escrito como regalo para [Ninonineta](http://ninonineta.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
